2009-09-23
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Eddie Perfect, Nick Seymour, Denise Scott, John Swan, Guests: Eddie Perfect, Nick Seymour, Denise Scott, John Swan Official description Episode Thirty Five (23/09/2009) This week on Spicks & Specks our Special guests are Crowded House bass guitarist Nick Seymour, rock singer/song writer John Swanee Swan, actor/comedian Eddie Perfect and comedian Denise Scott. Myf's Team John Swan started in the music business at the young age of 14, when he became the drummer for a band called Happiness. From here he played in a number of different bands until late 1974 when he took over vocals in Fraternity from Bon Scott (AC/DC) thus starting his career as a rock & roll singer. The 80's saw him create his own band Swanne and later join the group The Party Boys where his single He's Gonna Step On You went to #1 and the album The Party Boys, This Time It's Different went Platinum. John is currently working on a charity album for Kids At Heart. Blonde-haired and bushy-tailed, Denise Scott braves Spicks & Specks with her brilliant suitcase of unravelling stories once more. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team Creativity has always been a part of Nick Seymour's life, growing up in Victoria he found a love of art which he pursued by studying at a visual art school in Melbourne. In his spare time he taught himself to play Bass guitar and played in a number of bands such as The Romantics, Glory Boys and Plays With Marionettes. In 1984 a meeting with Neil Finn and Paul Hester ended up in the creation of the band Crowded House. Crowded house enjoyed huge success with songs like Don't Dream It's Over, Better Be Home Soon and Weather with You just to name a few. In 1996 the band split but reformed in 2007 to release their newest album Time On Earth. To date Crowded House has been awarded 11 ARIA and 8 APRA awards. Eddie Perfect most recently bowled his way to fame with his creation and starring role in Shane Warne: The Musical but has many other notable credits to his name. Graduating from the Western Australian Academy of Performing Arts in 2001 he has played number of roles on TV including on Kath & Kim, MDA and Blue Heelers as well performing on ABC TV's Stand Up, The Melbourne Comedy Festival Gala, and Sideshow. In 2004 he was awarded Best Newcomer at the Melbourne Comedy Festival and in 2008 he received a Green Room award for his role in Keating: The Musical. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes